Getting into the "Spirit" of "Halloween"
Spirit Halloween Before October even begins, there are people all around the country itching to get their scariest decorations up. Well, if you are one of these early birds, then you're in luck. Staring in the month of September, every year, a store pops into your local Sports Authority. This store, known as, Spirit Halloween, is you one stop shop destination for costumes, decor, and accessories. With over 1,000 stores nationwide, there's likely to be one in your area. Layout I am going to be focusing on one of the Orlando area stores, the one of Collegiate Way. Each store should be set up generally the same. If you go around clockwise, you will see costumes along the walls. The Right side is designated for adult costumes while the left side is designated for children's costumes. The back is for accessories and decor. Each of the costumes are sorted into genres. The genres are displayed as the following: * Right Side of the Store ** Adult Costumes *** Clowns *** Victorian Vampire *** Hocus Pocus *** The Nightmare Before Christmas *** TV and Movies *** Jobs (police, firefighter, etc...) *** Unicorns (I know...) *** Fairytales (Red Riding Hood, Mermaids, etc...) *** Video Games *** Steampunk *** Medieval *** Greek/ Romans *** Pirates *** Wigs * Back Side of the Store ** Color Assorted Accessories ** Angels and Dark Angels ** Demons ** Makeup and Face Paint ** Masks ** Props ** Decor * Left Side of the Store ** Kids costumes *** Superheroes *** Video Game *** TV and Movies (Boys) *** Princess *** Time Periods *** TV and Movies (Girls) Costumes In addition to the hundreds of costumes this store provides you with. They have different sizes for the apparel. On the front cover of each bagged costume, there will be a sizing list on the bottom left corner. It will say "ADULT" or "CHILD" on the top row. Below that will be SM/MD, MD/LG, LG/XL. For which size the costume is, the box next to the correct size will have a black dot in the middle of the square. Checking Out Once you have all of your items you wish to purchase, just hop on into the line. The line is located at the front of the store, near the exit. There is a small waiting line for your convenience. If you go into the store before the October rush, the there is practically no line at all. One great thing about Spirit Halloween is that they have these "20% one item" coupons. On their website or social media pages, you will be able to download one of these images to show the cashier. Even after you have used it the first time, just make sure to give them your email so you can get messages with more 20% off coupons. I never go into the store without it. It is a good tool when Halloween shopping. Once the next cashier has called you over to their counter, you hand them your items. Don't forget to show them that upon you remembered to bring. Once they have you all checked out, they will ask you for an email so they can send you news and coupons for the store. The purchase has now been completed and you go home with a bag full of fun halloween costumes and decor. Until next time, Spirit Halloween.